The Administrative Core's goals are to set the overall direction for the Center, ensure optimal utilization of Center resources, and provide a sense of "Centerness". The Massachusetts ADRC's goals are to provide the infrastructure and environment to enhance and facilitate cutting-edge basic, translational, and clinical research in Alzheimer disease and related disorders, as well as provide a unique and exciting training environment for the next generation of clinicians and scientists working in these arenas. Our aims are outlined in the RFA, and include creating an administrative structure and infrastructure to facilitate the work of the Center. This includes administrative support for the Mass. ADRC's Clinical, Data Management and Statistics, Neuropathology, Education and Information Transfer Cores and research projects. We provide formal mechanisms to augment collaborative activities with the scientific and lay communities, and to enhance collaborations across departments, units, local institutions, and national efforts to create an energetic multi- and cross-disciplinary approach to understanding AD. The Administrative Core will also provide fiscal accountability and business management expertise for the Center, and ensure compliance with institutional, NIH and HIPAA policies and requirements related to human subjects and animal research. A second major effort of the Administrative Core is to organize 4 major Committee programs: An Executive Committee consisting of Core and Project leaders and additional Key Personnel, to advise the Director on scientific and administrative matters;an External Advisory Board to provide guidance to the Center on an annual basis;a Pilot Project Review Committee to recommend 3 pilot projects on an annual basis;and an Internal Advisory Board consisting of senior scientists, clinicians, and administrators from our constituent institutions to coordinate ADRC efforts with local resources. Additional committees and infrastructure are described to recruit pilot projects, to co-ordinate IRB approvals for projects, to coordinate recruitment of subjects for studies, and to monitor the scientific and administrative functions of the Center. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core of the Massachusetts ADRC provides the infrastructure and management of resources to enhance the training environment for clinical research in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders.